The invention relates to a device for controlling, and in particular for controlling the driving movements of a tracked vehicle, having a control lever which can pivot and/or rotate about at least one pin.
Control levers of the type involved here are known and can be used in tracked vehicles for the direct control of servo devices. These are in this case a servocontrol for the actual hydraulic control system, which is required, for example, for driving forwards and backwards and for contrarotation of the tracks in order to pivot the tracked vehicle. In the known devices, the driver has to continuously hold the control lever in the position into which it has been pressed. As soon as he releases the control lever, it automatically returns to its neutral, central position. This is for many applications inappropriate, so that the invention is based on the object of providing measures which are simple and inexpensive to realize and which enable the control lever to remain in a position into which it has been pressed even when the driver removes his hand from the control lever.
To achieve this object, the invention provides for the position of the control lever to be magnetically fixable. Therefore, the driver can release the control lever without the driving movements which have been set changing as a result.
Preferably, the control lever can be fixed electromagnetically and against at least one restoring force acting on it, the level of force used for fixing being such that the control lever can nevertheless be adjusted at any time by hand.